Princess of China
by yongjun
Summary: sehun pikir lu han adalah seorang putri karena ia terlalu indah. hunhan with older!sehun and cliche story


**Princess of China**

Terkadang mati lebih terdengar menggiurkan daripada hidup, itu yang selalu dikatakan Lu Han ketika hanya tinggal ia dan Yi Xing (satu-satunya teman yang ia punya) di taman belakang rumah (atau kastil atau kerajaan atau apapun itu Lu Han tidak akan peduli) yang terlalu lebar.

Hidup dibawah kekangan orang tuamu memang tidak akan pernah mudah.

Kau dituntut untuk hidup sesempurna mungkin agar kau tidak membuat kedua orang tuamu malu didepan rekan-rekan bisnisnya (yang selalu membicarakan bokongmu saat kedua orang tuamu tidak sadar).

Itulah yang Lu Han rasakan. Menjadi anak dari orang berpengaruh negara memang menyebalkan.

Pergaulanmu dibatasi, kehidupanmu dibatasi, _bahkan mungkin mereka juga membatasiku untuk bernafas! _teriak Lu Han yang sangat sering didengar oleh Yi Xing.

Lu Han bahkan belum pernah menyentuh alkohol di umurnya yang ke dua puluh tahun.

* * *

"Mungkin aku harus kabur dari rumah ini, membawa uang sangat banyak, membeli mobil dengan uang itu, aku akan ke bar tengah malam lalu mencari seseorang dengan tampang manis untuk diajak lari bersamaku ke luar negeri," ujar Lu Han saat ia dan Yi Xing sedang memilih baju di salah satu butik terkenal.

"Kau mau lari kemana?"

"Brazil terdengar menyenangkan, aku ingin ke Rio de Janeiro. Ah, atau Paris!"

Yixing hanya diam mendengar celotehan Lu Han dan mimpinya yang tak akan pernah bisa terwujud.

* * *

Saat Lu Han bilang ia ingin kabur dan membawa uang banyak, ia benar-benar melakukan itu.

Lu Han memiliki tabungan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, memang tidak akan bertahan sampai ia mati tapi setidaknya sampai nanti saat ia berhasil kabur. Lu Han mencairkan uang itu. Berbekal dengan dua tas (satu tas penuh berisi uang dan satunya lagi pakaian), Lu Han memikirkan strategi bagaimana cara mengelabui para penjaga yang berjaga 24 jam dan juga CCTV yang dipasang dimana-mana.

Selain kamar mandi.

Dan kamar mandi di kamar Lu Han memiliki jendela yang besar dan bisa membawanya langsung keluar pagar hanya dengan memanjat pagar setinggi _3.5 meter_.

Tapi bukan Lu Han namanya kalau tidak bisa memecahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Lu Han adalah orang yang beredukasi tinggi, jadi ia bisa dengan cepat memikirkan cara untuk memanjat pagar setinggi 3,5 meter itu.

Yi Xing-lah jawabannya.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja diluar sana?" raut wajah Yi Xing terlihat sangat cemas, terlalu cemas sampai Lu Han benci melihatnya.

"Bodoh, aku sudah 22 tahun dan kau masih menanyakan hal semacam itu?"

Yi Xing hanya menghela nafas. Akan sangat susah untuk membuat Lu Han mengubah keputusannya.

"Aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, kirim aku e-mail atau surat atau apapun itu saat kau sampai di tempat pelarianmu. Jangan lupa kirimkan aku foto orang yang kau ajak lari bersama," Yi Xing tersenyum lalu memeluk Lu Han sebelum sadar air mata mulai keluar dari mata keduanya.

"Kau harus mengunjungiku, aku akan mengirimkanmu alamat rumah atau sauna atau apartemen atau hotel atau jalan atau kamar mandi umum yang nanti aku tempati," Lu Han menghapus air matanya lalu menepuk pundak Yi Xing sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Yi Xing dibelakangnya.

Lu Han meninggalkan Yi Xing, meninggalkan ibunya, meninggalkan ayahnya, meninggalkan penjaga-penjaga di rumahnya, meninggalkan CCTV yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya, dan yang penting Lu Han meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya.

* * *

Lu Han mengganti rencananya saat ia bilang akan membeli mobil dan pergi ke bar tengah malam.

Hari itu, jam 8.24 Lu Han berada di Bandara Internasional Ibu Kota Beijing untuk terbang meninggalkan kota kelahirannya.

Ia akan pergi ke Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Lu Han tidak akan berkendala dalam masalah bahasa karena ia dari kecil diajarkan untuk belajar bahasa internasional (yang sangat berguna untuk sekarang).

* * *

3 menit lagi, Lu Han akan turun di Bandara Internasional Incheon dengan senyum bodoh di mukanya.

_Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari China! _jeritnya dalam hati.

Langkah kaki Lu Han sangat stabil saat ia menjejakkan kakinya pertama kali di Bandara Internasional Incheon.

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengekspresikan betapa senangnya ia saat menjejakkan kaki di negara orang lain.

Meninggalkan kehidupan lama berarti kau harus mengulang yang baru dari awal.

* * *

Lu Han menukar yuan di tasnya dengan won lalu pergi ke terminal bis, mencari bus tujuan Seoul.

Lu Han merasa bodoh karena ia harus bertanya ke beberapa orang di terminal bagaimana cara membeli tiket dan orang yang ditanya pasti akan tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung (dan imut) Lu Han.

Akhirnya, setelah bertanya ke beberapa orang, Lu Han bisa membeli tiket bis dan menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Seoul.

Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Lu Han menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum senyum sumringah mengembang di bibirnya dan ia berlari dengan senang ke arah bus tujuan Seoul itu.

Lu Han duduk disamping seorang ibu hamil yang tersenyum melihat muka Lu Han yang imut dan berharap anaknya ketika besar kelak bisa terlihat sama imutnya seperti Lu Han. Lu Han hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari ibu hamil tersebut.

Lu Han duduk dekat jendela, memudahkannya untuk melihat jalan.

Selama dua puluh dua tahun hidup, baru kali ini Lu Han merasakan bagaimana naik bus dan _itu sangat menyenangkan! _Lu Han berkata dalam hati.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bus berhenti dan Lu Han turun di tempat dimana dia akan menemukan kehidupan baru, dan mungkin…

_Cinta._

* * *

Lu Han mencari tempat penginapan yang murah karena ia tidak akan membuat uang di tasnya habis begitu saja dengan memilih penginapan mahal.

Asalkan tempat itu tidak ada tikus atau kecoa, Lu Han tenang-tenang saja.

Tempatnya tidak terlalu buruk dan Lu Han sejauh ini tidak melihat tikus ataupun kecoa jadi ia bergegas mandi karena badannya terlalu lengket.

Lu Han bernyanyi sambil membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi, Lu Han segera mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan memakai t-shirt, jaket pink, dan juga jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat karena Lu Han terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan betis kecilnya yang seperti wanita kepada orang lain jika ia memakai jeans ketat.

Mandi sudah, makan juga sudah (Lu Han memasak ramen tadi dan mencoba kue dengan nama aneh ddeokbeoki namun rasanya tidak buruk). Sekarang, Lu Han akan segera mencari klub malam karena ia harus cepat-cepat merasakan alkohol saat sampai di Seoul.

* * *

Lu Han hampir tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh penjaga kalau saja ia tidak memperlihatkan akte kelahirannya (Lu Han memang sudah memperkirakan orang-orang tidak akan percaya dirinya dua puluh dua tahun).

Klub itu penuh dengan orang berdansa tanpa kenal malu saling mengesekkan badan mereka satu sama lain (Lu Han pikir dia juga harus mencoba itu tapi itu terlihat menjijikkan), berciuman di sudut gelap, atau kumpulan orang yang berkumpul untuk mengobrol dan minum bersama.

Lu Han duduk di salah satu kursi dan memesan kepada pelayan. Pelayan itu langsung pergi bahkan sebelum Lu Han memberi tahu apa pesanannya.

Karena merasa kesal, Lu Han hanya membiarkan pelayan itu.

Tiba-tiba, datang pemuda (yang menurut Lu Han lumayan tampan) dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah duduk disitu," balas Lu Han sarkastik. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa lalu mendekat ke arah Lu Han.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan ke arah Lu Han.

"Lu Han. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

"Namamu indah, tapi tidak seindah wajahmu."

"Kau menjijikkan."

Lu Han tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu secara langsung (ia hanya melihat itu di film-film romantis berbudget murah yang sering dibeli Yi Xing) dan saat mendengarnya secara langsung, ew, itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan.

Satu hal yang tidak dimengerti Lu Han, apa semua orang Seoul seperti ini? Tertawa saat dikatakan menjijikkan?

Pikiran Lu Han langsung teralihkan saat pelayan yang membuatnya kesal tadi datang membawa jus jeruk di tangannya.

Mulut Lu Han langsung menganga lebar sedangkan Sehun yang disampingnya makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Ternyata Sehun tidak terlalu buruk, ia menemani Lu Han minum (minum alkohol yang sebenarnya) sambil mengobrol.

Sehun bilang ia bekerja sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan finansial di Seoul dan ia tinggal sendirian di sebuah penthouse mewah di kawasan Myeong-dong, ia biasanya merasa kesepian di penthouse-nya karena tidak ada yang menemaninya. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri.

Lu Han menceritakan segalanya ke Sehun. Masa kecilnya, orang tuanya, China, Yi Xing, bahkan CCTV dirumahnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Lu Han (yang langsung mabuk saat minum gelas kedua White Russian-nya) sambil sesekali meneguk Tequila.

Setelah Lu Han benar-benar tidak sadar, Sehun membopongnya ke parkiran dan membawa Lu Han ke penthouse-nya karena ia tidak tahu dimana lelaki imut itu tinggal.

* * *

Lu Han bangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Ia bangun perlahan sambil memegang kepalanya yang seperti ingin pecah.

Saat sepenuhnya sadar, Lu Han yakin ia sedang tidak di tempat penginapan murahnya.

Tempat ini sangat indah, besar, elegan, dan didominasi warna hitam-putih.

Lu Han keluar dari selimut yang super hangat dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Ia melihat bayangan seseorang.

Lu Han berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat siapa orang itu dan akhirnya ia ingat. Oh Sehun, klub malam, White Russian, dan…, sebuah kecupan di bibir?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Aku sudah memesan panekuk kimchi, ayo kita makan bersama," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. _Astaga, dia tampan sekali dengan baju itu sajadaskdjhakjhfajl _ujar Lu Han dalam hati. Dengan kikuk, ia berjalan dan duduk disamping Se Hun lalu makan panekuk kimchi yang luar biasa enak itu.

"Kau memasak?" kata Lu Han sambil mengunyah panekuk kimchi di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Aku memesannya. Ya…, ku pikir karena kau berasal dari China jadi kau harus mencoba panekuk kimchi yang enak ini."

"Ah…," Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya imut sebelum melihat tajam dengan wajah curiga ke arah Sehun, "Aku cerita apa saja denganmu kemarin?"

"Banyak."

"Seperti?"

"Yi Xing"

"Yi Xing? Pengucapanmu salah!"

"Terserah yang penting kau berbicara tentang temanmu satu-satunya, keadaan China, orang tuamu, bahkan CCTV dirumahmu."

"Wow…, aku sangat cerewet. Ah, omong-omong, umurmu berapa?"

"Dua puluh delapan."

* * *

Lu Han meminjam komputer Sehun untuk mengecek ada e-mail masuk atau tidak dan benar, ada banyak sekali e-mail dari Yi Xing. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Lu Han adalah email ke-13 yang baru dikirim kemarin oleh Yi Xing.

_From: charmingzhang _

_To: deerinthesky _

_Subject: URGENT TOLONG BALAS!_

_Ibu dan ayahmu tahu kau berada di Seoul! Mereka akan menyuruh pengawal mendatangimu dan menyeretmu pulang!_

_Yi Xing_

Lu Han langsung menangis seketika. Sehun yang sedang mengganti pakaian untuk berangkat kerja langsung menghentikan niatnya untuk memakai kemeja saat mendengar suara tangisan Lu Han dan berlari mendatanginya.

"Yah, ada apa denganmu?" Sehun berjongkok didepan Lu Han yang bercucuran air mata. Karena tidak ada respon, malah tangis yang makin menjadi-jadi, Sehun melihat komputer yang masih menyala dan membaca e-maild dari Yi Xing dan sial, dia tidak mengerti satu katapun.

"A-ayah dan ibuku tahu aku ada di Korea, hiks," Lu Han masih menangis dan masih tidak sadar Sehun sedang bertelanjang dada didepannya. Ia baru sadar saat Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung Lu Han perlahan.

_Aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluar _bisik Sehun ditelinga Lu Han yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Lu Han makin mempererat pelukannya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Sehun masih mengelus punggung Lu Han dan sesekali mencium rambut Lu Han.

Setelah merasa baikan, Lu Han melepas pelukannya dan langsung merona melihat dada telanjang Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Lu Han dan mencium bibir Lu Han yang membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah _orang asing_.

* * *

Sehun mengajak Lu Han ke tempat penginapannya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya lalu kembali ke tempat Sehun karena penthouse Sehun sangat aman dengan penjagaan ketat.

Lagu 'Goodnight Goodnight' Maroon 5 diputar di radio.

"Ini adalah lagu favoritku," ujar Sehun sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar lagu ini."

"Kau harus mendengarnya karena ini lagu kesukaanku," Sehun tersenyum lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Lu Han.

Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, Lu Han turun dan menemui Sehun di parkiran. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Jeolla-do.

Lu Han masih bingung mengapa Sehun menyetujui rencana gilanya saat ia bilang ia ingin kabur bersama Sehun.

* * *

Mereka baru satu hari bersama namun mereka seperti sudah kenal bertahun-tahun.

Sehun adalah orang yang tenang, berwibawa, berkarisma, dan pendengar yang baik terhadap semua ocehan Lu Han.

"Ah, soal kemarin…, apakah kemarin kau menciumku?" kata Lu Han dengan polosnya.

"Ya, kemarin aku menciummu didalam mobil karena kau tidak bisa diam dan kau langsung tertidur pulas setelah aku cium."

Ucapan Sehun membuat pipi Lu Han memerah sempurna. Betapa memalukannya ia, tertidur setelah dicium?

"Kau tahu, kau mirip putri."

"Putri?"

"Ya, putri dari China. Kau sangat indah, kau adalah anak orang berpengaruh di China. Tidakkah semua putri seperti itu?"

"Apakah seorang putri bisa kabur dari impian kedua orang tuanya yang ingin menjadikan sang putri boneka mereka?"

Mereka sedang di kapal yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Jeolla-do saat Lu Han mengatakan itu dan angin yang menerpa mereka membuat rambut Lu Han beterbangan dan membuatnya makin indah. Sehun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi dan keduanya mendekat, menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

* * *

Lu Han meminjam handphone Sehun saat mereka sampai di hotel. Lu Han memang sengaja meninggalkan handphone-nya di China.

Lu Han membuka e-mailnya dan mengecek apakah ada e-mail masuk dari Yi Xing dan benar saja, ada satu e-mail dari Yi Xing.

_From: charmingzhang _

_To: deerinthesky _

_Subject: (Untitled)_

_Lu Han, apa kau sedang bersama seseorang bernama Oh Sehun sekarang? Hati-hati, ia sebenarnya suruhan ayahmu yang diutus untuk membawamu pulang…_

_Yi Xing_

Mata Lu Han membulat membaca e-mail dari Yi Xing.

Pantas saja selama ini Sehun terlalu baik terhadap Lu Han, ia bahkan mau mengikuti rencana gila Lu Han. Mata Lu Han memerah lagi, ia menangis lalu mendatangi Sehun yang sedang merokok di balkon.

Dengan sekuat tenang, Lu Han membalik badan Sehun lalu menamparnya. Keras.

"Lu-Lu Han?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya suruhan ayahku!" Lu Han berteriak dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Mata Sehun membelalak kaget.

Lu Han langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku. Sehun yang sadar Lu Han akan _meninggalkannya_, segera menginjak punting rokoknya lalu pergi mengejar Lu Han dan menarik lengan Lu Han.

"Lu Han."

Lu Han berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan pegangan Sehun di lengannya yang terlalu keras yang mulai membuat lengannya sakit.

"Lu Han! Dengarkan aku!" Sehun membentak Lu Han yang langsung membuatnya diam.

"Bagus. Dengar, aku memang suruhan ayahmu, dan seharusnya aku menipumu dengan membawamu terbang ke luar negeri yaitu ke China!"

Lu Han terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"L-lalu? Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke Jeolla-do?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, bodoh!" Sehun menarik Lu Han ke dalam pelukannya, melepasnya, lalu mencium kening Lu Han. Lama.

"Bercintalah denganku," ujar Lu Han. Suaranya pelan, sangat pelan tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"K-kau…"

"Aku yakin. Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku karena kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"A-ah…," Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Apakah ia memang sudah sampai di titik dimana ia mencintai Lu Han?

"Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?!" mata Lu Han menatap mata Sehun dengan penuh harapan walaupun jejak air mata masih tersisa di pipinya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Lu Han terlalu marah dan kesal sehingga ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun yang mengendor di tangannya.

"Persetan, Sehun! Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Lu Han tidak meminta banyak, ia hanya ingin kepastian bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang _menginginkan _Sehun.

"A-aku…" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Tidak sanggup melihat Lu Han.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, tapi sekarang tolong aku…, bercintalah denganku," kata Lu Han sebelum menarik kerah baju Sehun dan menciumnya dalam.

Ciuman mereka tidak beraturan, tapi itu adalah kenikmatan tersendiri untuk keduanya. Lu Han menenggelamkan tangannya di rambut Sehun yang tidak terlalu halus.

Lidah dimana-mana, membantu membuka pakaian masing-masing, terjatuh di kasur, kecupan dimana-mana.

Lu Han merasakan cinta disetiap sentuhan Sehun. Ia tahu ia terlalu naif tapi ia hanya ingin egois dengan membahagiakan dirinya sendiri.

Lu Han meneriakkan nama Sehun berulang-ulang saat ia keluar-masuk berkali-kali.

Ini adalah yang pertama untuk Lu Han dan ia menyukainya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sehun terbangun dengan kekosongan di sisi sampingnya.

Lu Han sudah tidak ada.

Sehun mengecek handphone-nya dan ada catatan dari Lu Han.

_Aku tidak akan memberatkan perkejaanmu membuatmu bolak-balik dari China ke Korea jadi aku pergi duluan_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Your Princess of China_

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berlari untuk mencari pakaiannya yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Berlari secepat mungkin untuk ke dermaga, Sehun akan mencoba semampunya untuk mengejar Lu Han.

_Walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah_ _bisa_.

* * *

Langkah Lu Han terasa sangat berat. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

_Aku harus kuat _ujar Lu Han dalam hati dan berjalan meninggalkan Bandara Internasional Incheon.

Ternyata, rencananya untuk memulai dari pertama tidak berhasil karena ia tetap harus hidup dibawah kekangan orang tuanya.

Lu Han hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

"Lu Han!" ibunya berlari menyambut anak semata wayangnya itu lalu memeluknya sangat erat dan mencium rambutnya berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Ibu kira kau- apa? Kau mencintai siapa?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

* * *

Hari itu, seperti biasa Yi Xing dan Lu Han berada di halaman belakang.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengannya?"

"Eum…, dia mengambil semua yang pertama dariku."

Yi Xing menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ke-keperjakaanmu?"

"Err…, yeah."

Yi Xing makin membelalakkan matanya.

* * *

_3 years later_

Lu Han mulai mendapat kebebasannya setelah ia ditampar karena mengatakan ia mencintai Sehun. Orang tuanya akhirnya sadar bahwa Lu Han tidak akan bisa terus-terusan hidup dibawah kekangan mereka.

Lu Han berjalan di pusat pertokoan Beijing, mencari kado Natal untuk keluarganya dan Yi Xing.

Hari itu sangat dingin, Lu Han membiarkan mulut dan hidungnya tertutupi syal.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Lu Han segera pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Pas sekali, saat Lu Han baru berjalan 5 langkah, salju mulai turun.

Lu Han sangat mencintai salju tapi kecintaannya terhadap salju tidak pernah sebesar cintanya terhadap _Sehun_.

Lu Han mulai memikirkan Sehun lagi, bagaimana keadaannya 3 tahun belakangan ini?

_Ia mungkin sudah menikah _pikir Lu Han miris.

Karena sedang mengkhayal, Lu Han tidak sadar kalau ada yang menabraknya dari belakang. Belanjaannya langsung jatuh.

"Ah- maafkan aku! Aku sangat terburu-buru tadi sampai tidak melihat orang," kata orang yang menabrak Lu Han.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tadi sedang tidak fokus."

Lu Han sadar ia menggunakan bahasa Korea. Ia mendongkan. Berharap- berharap orang yang tadi menabraknya adalah orang yang selalu hadir di mimpinya, orang yang selalu ia pikirkan sebelum tidur, orang yang membuat hidupnya lebih berarti bahkan hanya dalam 3 hari.

Perkiraan Lu Han tidak salah. Di depannya adalah Oh Sehun.

Senyum mengembang di bibir keduanya. Senyum yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Mereka hanya memperlihatkan senyuman itu untuk satu sama lain.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Lu Han. Aku lebih senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau mirip putri. Kau Princess of China-ku."

Takdir memang selalu punya beragam cerita yang bisa membuatmu bahagia atau kebalikannya. Mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang insan yang saling jatuh cinta dan berhak untuk melanjutkan kisah mereka dulu yang sempat tertunda.

_You will always be inside my heart and you should know that I wish that I could never ever let you go…_

* * *

too cliche dan saya suka chasing liberty walaupun filmnya aneh jadi ya gini deh -o-


End file.
